


Fear Makes Heroes out of All of Us

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Season 3 AU, in between season 2 and season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are partners, they help each other no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Makes Heroes out of All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that could be a prequel to The Sun Shines Through (Still Quiet Nights) if you want.

“You got a job _where_?” Felicity asks as Oliver walks in wearing a black baseball cap with a green logo on it. 

“Well, you work in that computer store in the Glades, and the Sport Shop wasn’t hiring, so,” He motioned at his uniform in defeat. Felicity stared at him, and then all of a sudden, bursted out laughing. “It’s not funny.” Oliver huffed.

“Oh, but it is. I can already see it now, ‘Former CEO looses company and is now working at Starbucks.’” Felicity says, her laugh dying down as she takes the cup of coffee Oliver had offered her when he walked in. She took a tentative sip and then looked at Oliver. “This is really good.” She said surprised.

“I made it.” Oliver says smugly. Felicity takes another sip and hums in satisfaction. Oliver looks at her noticing that she’s still wearing her work clothes, a bright blue collared shirt and kaki pants. He misses her office outfits, especially her tight grey dress, the one that made her look - 

“Oliver!” Felicity says a little louder than normal, effectively killing his train of thought. 

“Sorry, what?” Oliver asked, turning his head and blinking at Felicity. She smiled at him like she knew what he was thinking (she did).

“Your phone is ringing.” She says and he snaps out of it as he answers his phone. 

“Detective.” Oliver greets, then his jaw tightens, and his eyes dart to look at Felicity, something was wrong. Felicity quickly leaves the room only to re-enter it as he finished his conversation. 

“I’m on it.” He said and hangs up. Felicity was already in front of him with her tablet on.

“What’s wrong?” She asked when he hesitated to say anything. With Digg out on daddy-to-be duties it was up to Roy and Oliver to patrol the city. Felicity was still in training and Oliver didn’t really want her out in the field just yet. But there was very little he could do to hold her back. She wouldn’t let him make decisions about her life, he knew that, so he told her.

“Someone just bombed a warehouse in the Glades.” He said turning to Felicity who began looking up things on her tablet, Oliver turned into Arrow when the situation presented itself but Felicity changed too, Oliver didn’t know into what yet. She began running searches on the warehouse on workers past and present. By the time Oliver had changed she had the information they needed. Felicity called Roy and told him the plan.

*

“Felicity get down!” Oliver screamed right before a second bomb went off somewhere. That was the last thing she heard before she was thrown back by the blast and her ears began to ring. She stayed down until the lights stopped blinking. Finally in complete darkness she began to move towards the wall, pressing her back to it, so she could have a clear view of the dark room. She waited, clutched a small knife, hoping she didn’t have to use it.

When her ears stopped ringing she heard the grunts of a fight coming from right outside the door. When she finally felt aware enough to look around, she began to move towards the open door hoping to find either Oliver or Roy. As soon as her eyes focused she noticed a man hiding behind a stack of boxes with a gun aimed at Oliver’s head, he was too busy trying to defend himself to notice. Felicity quickly threw the knife forward with all the force she could muster, hoping it would stop the man from shooting. She did managed to nicked him in the shoulder and for a moment she smiled feeling proud of herself until the man turned and found her. She quickly hid behind the door and crouched down just in time. The man began to shoot at her through the wall Felicity began to crawl away and luckily they all missed her. She heard the sound of arrows being fired and then everything went still. 

“Oliver” She whispered to herself, scared that if she said it any louder someone might hear her and find her. She got to her feet and slowly made her way towards him. 

“Oliver!” She yelled when she saw him on the ground his bow just out of his reach. All the men in the room were unconscious on the ground. Felicity tried her ear piece, “Roy! Where are you?” She said in panicked voice, all she heard was the static on the other side. She kneeled next to Oliver and found his pulse. He was still alive.

“ ‘Licity” She heard him say weakly. 

“Sh, you’re okay. You are going to be okay.” She tried to get him up when Roy walked in limping, his bow keeping him steady. 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked as he stood next to Oliver helping Felicity pull him up. 

“I think so, I don’t see any massive blood loss, but we still need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Roy nodded and both of them managed to make their way back to Felicity’s house, (with a quick change of clothes for Oliver and Roy along the way). Oliver seemed better by the time they got to her house. He even managed to walk up to the door on his own. 

“Good night you two.” Roy said before letting himself out. Felicity locked the door behind him. When she turned into the hallway she watched Oliver make his way into the bathroom before going into her own room to change into something to sleep in. Soon she heard the shower turn on; she sighed a breath of relief when it was turned off and the door opened and closed, _at least he didn’t pass out in the shower,_ she thought. 

A few minutes later Felicity walked over to Oliver’s room to make sure he was okay. She knocked softly and waited until he called her in. Oliver was in bed with his eyes closed already. Felicity could see a bruise starting to show on his left eye and she winces. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She said standing awkwardly by the door. Oliver sighed and relaxed a bit more. He scooted to the side and pulled back the covers. 

“Turn off the lights.” He said softly. Felicity does as he says and makes her way onto his bed. She slowly snuggles up to him making sure she doesn’t hurt him. Oliver notices and pulls her closer. He kisses the top of her head as she lightly traces the scars on his chest. Every few nights one of them makes it to the other’s bed. They don’t talk about it outside the bedroom and nothing really happens. They cuddle, they comfort each other, they sigh in relief that the other one is still alive.

“Thank you,” he breathes, “thank you for not letting him shoot me.” He says. Felicity looks up at him and smiles.

“You’re welcome.” She respond, and then they are quiet for a moment, Oliver is drifting back to sleep. “Thank you, Oliver, for being a hero.” She says quietly, she’s not sure he heard her. She yawns and settles, closing her eyes. But before she drifts off he takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around her tighter.

“You’re the hero, Felicity. Without you I don’t know where we would all be.” Felicity smiled faintly in the darkness before falling asleep.


End file.
